My Time
by MoroPinky
Summary: Nevada Scott's step grandma just past away and the next thing she knows she has strange powers.Now her life is whirling around as she gets caught up in all kinds of strange events and mysteries. OC DISCONTINUED
1. How It Began

**Moro: Ever since the season finally of Ben 10 Ultimate Alien I have been a big fan of the show! So, I decided to make an oc story! I thought it would be fun!**

* * *

_My Time_

_By: Moro_

_Chapter One:_  
_How it Began_

Nevada Scott, 15 years old, stood outside her step grandmother's hospital room. She bit her lip as her emerald eyes stayed locked on the little window that was covered up on the door. She quickly pushed a lock of her brunette toned air out of her eyes and grabbed the cold handle of the door. She took a deep breath, turned the handle, and walked into the room. Her step grandma layed asleep in her bed.

Nevada walked over to her and knelt down to her bed side. Her voice came out hoarse. "Nanna?" No response. "Nanna? Are you awake?" No response. She bit her lip and grabbed hold of the woman's hand and tried to fight back tears. She sat there and listened silently to the monitor as in only a few moments it was making that final, endless beeping sound. The tears then fell from Nevada's eyes as she wailed in pain as nurses and doctors came into the room quickly.

* * *

The next week was total blur to Nevada. When a rainy Saturday came along she layed ontop of her bed and stared at her ceiling. Her brown hair spread out around her and her green eyes had fallen dull. She couldn't remember a thing about the week. Didn't she have a test? Did she do good on it or not? Wait, wasn't her friend's brithday Thursday? Was Leslie angry at her now? Thousands of questions scrambled through her mind as she desperately sat up and walked downstairs.

She saw her sister, mother, step father, and step sister sitting in the living room watching tv. She ignored their stares as she grabbed her black and white hoodie and put it on. She then headed towards the door. "I'm going out," she said with her back turned. Then she left.

* * *

Nevada sat inside a _Krystals_. She had ordered a cherry fanta and hadn't even touched it. She was soaked from walking in the rain and she didn't care. Her thoughts were completely comsumed in darkness and despare. She looked outside to see that the rain stopped but the dark clouds still hung in the sky. She sighed.

Then something caught her eye. She raised an eyebrow and went outside to get a better look. Shegasped when she saw a boy with arms on fire. She saw how he had black, slicked back hair with the tips dyed red. She then saw he wasn't in pain. She was confused even more. Then she noticed the big thing that everyone was staring at.

He was setting the minnie mall full of people on fire.

"Hey!" Nevada shouted without thinking and ran over to him. "Stop that you freak!"

He turned to her and glared. She could see he was atleast two years older than her. She ntoiced a tattoo on his neck and that he had a peircing in his nose. "No one calls me a freak!" He turned his blast onto her.

She screamed and held up her arms automatically. She waited for the burning heat to hit her but it never came. She opened her eyes to see a pink shiled she had made infront of her. "What?"

The guy smirked. "Who are you?" he shouted out at her.

"Nevada Scott! Who are you!"

His smirk grew bigger with a mischevious glint in his eyes. "Max Wilde. I see you got some mana in you, Nevada."

* * *

**Moro: Well? Rate and review please!**


	2. Creatures of the Night

**Moro: Here is chapter number 2! I hope you like!**

* * *

_My Time_

_By: Moro_

_Chapter Two:_  
_Creatures of the Night_

"Mana?" Nevada asked in a confused tone. She kept her hands raised to keep the shield over her incase he wanted to fire at her again.

Max nodded and lowered his arms. "You don't know anything about this, do you?"

"No," Nevada said, again in a confused voice. "I don't know what mana is or why you're doing this but stop."

Max tilted his head to the side with an amused smirk on her face. Nevada could tell he wasn't going to give into her demands so she began to try to come up with a plan. Sadly, her mind fell blank and she wished for a miracle to come to her rescue as she let down the shield.

Max was suddenly infront of her and looking down at her. SHe gasped and backed up into a truck. Max began to advance towards her. Suddenly a blast of water that could crush someone flew past his head and blowing up the back end of the truck. Max turned around and Nevada tried to look past him. They stared at a boy with messy blonde hair.

Max groaned as he stuffed his hands in his black jean pockets. "Hey Kenny. What's up?"

"Don't call me that. My name is _**Ken**_ Smith. Not Kenny Smith," the blonde boy called out. He held tightly to a pole that was half the size of a light post. "We need to talk. I know we've been argueing lately but when we fight there are certain thing you don't do to a guy."

"Like what?" Max asked as if he didn't know what Ken was talking about.

Ken frowned. "I don't know but how about not hitting a guy in the back of the head with the back end of a truck!"

"Oh did I do that?" Max asked coyly.

Ken chuckled a bitter laugh. He then looked up and glared. "You know that The Creature of the Night law state that-"

"No member should harm another member so badly that he is unable to perform his duties," Max stated as if he has done so a hundred times. His tone was bored and he was quickly loosing interest in their conversation.

Nevada began to move away from the truck. She thought that this Max guy had forgotten about her. Sadly, she was wrong. He slammed his hand into the truck and trapped her from leaving. She let out a small _eep!_ of surprise as he did so.

He turned his gaze onto her and smirked. "Where do you think you're going?"

Ken growled to himself. "Max! Who are you messing with now?"

"Just some mana controling girl," Max called out, but he didn;t take his eyes off of Nevada. "She seems to not know how to use it though."

"Let me leave," Nevada whispered in a fearful tone as she quivered.

Max smirked. "No can do girly."

"We're not done here Max Wilde!" Ken ran at Max. He held the pole out ready to hit Max who still didn't look at him.

"I said," Nevada's voice began to rise. "Leave me alone!" Suddenly, pink mana took the form of a circle around forcefiled that protected her and, much to her displeasure, Max too.

Ken hit the shield and was thrown back by surprise. He dropped the pole and glared at Max through the mana.

Nevada dropped the shield and found that Max still had not moved from his spot. He smirked at her one more time beofr ehe jumped ontop of the truck. he turned around and looked back at Ken. "You want me Ken? Come and get me." Max then ran off with Ken running after him.

Nevada stood there in shock and fear. She looked over the red truck to find that the two boys were gone. She took a deep breath and made sure she had all her limbs. She then began to rethink about over the events that took place moments ago. "Who are The Creature of the Night?"

* * *

Leslie Joans sat in her living room moping. She was mad that her BFF, Nevada, had forgotten her birthday. But, her step grandma did just pass away so she had to over look it. This time. She was about to turn on the tv when there was a knock at the door. "I'll get it!" she called out as she hopped up and went to answer the door. She opened it to see Nevada.

"Hey," Nevada mumbled awkwardly.

"Hey," Leslie mumbled back.

"I'm sorry," Nevada said. "I didn't mean to forget-"

Leslie held up a hand, signaling her to stop. She smiled and hugged her friend. "It's okay. I forgive you."

"Thanks," Nevada said with a nod as she was released fromt he hug. She then looked serious at Leslie. "I need your help to research something."

"What?" Leslie asked as she pushed back a strand of her black dyed hair that came down to her waist.

Nevada moved her chest lenght brunette hair from her face and sighed. "A group called The Creatures of the Night."

* * *

**Moro: Review please!**


	3. Achilles

**Moro: Here is chapter three! I am really enjoying writing this series so far and I hope you all are enjoying reading it. Please enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

_My Time_

_By: Moro_

_Chapter Three:_  
_Achilles_

Nevada and Leslie sat in Leslie's room staring at the computer screen. They had searched for The Creatures of the Night group but too many different things came up. The two clicked on at least fifty links and got fifty different things to come up. They then searched for the two boys Nevada explained to Leslie. Sadly, the same thing happened again and the two had finally come to a standstill. They were about to give up when there was a knock on the front door once again.

Leslie ran down stairs, leaving Nevada upstairs, and answered the door. She smiled when she saw their good friend, Kelly White. "Kelly! What are you doing here?"

Kelly smiled as her short, curly red hair blew in the breeze. "I decided to come and see what you were doing? Have you seen Nevada though? I tried to call her earlier at home but her parents said she went out somewhere."

"Nevada is here," Leslie replied as she gestured up the stairs. She then remembered how smart Kelly was. "Kelly! We need your help!"

"For what?" Kelly asked.

Leslie didn't respond as she grabbed the pale of wrist of her red haired friend. The two ran up the stairs. Kelly was trying to trip and Leslie was trying to run as fast as possible. They came to the closed, white door to Leslie's room. They opened it up and gasped when the saw what laid before them. Nevada had her hands held out and two pink tentacles like things of mana were lifting up Leslie's bed.

"Nevada!" Kelly and Leslie shouted at the same time in shock and surprise.

Nevada turned to them and nervously set down the bed. She sighed and immediately explained about the mana thing to Kelly and Leslie. They only stood in silence. Nevada sighed again. "Kelly, we need your help o research some things. Can you help?"

Kelly smirked and sat down in front of Leslie's purple computer. "I'm the president of the computer club for a reason you know." Immediately, her fingers flew over the keyboard. "Tell me what to look for."

"A group called Creatures of the Night," Nevada said and Kelly typed it in as she said this. "Also, two boys named Max Wilde and Ken Smith that seem to be members of that group. Also, look for something called mana." In only a few seconds Kelly had come to a page with pictures. She turned to Nevada and signaled her to come over. Nevada did so. She looked at the screen and gasped. "Those are the guys! Kelly! You're a genius!"

"I try," Kelly said proudly.

"Mana? Mana, mana?" The two turned to stare at the thinking Leslie who seemed to be having a hard time.

Kelly giggled. "Don't hurt yourself."

Leslie frowned but continued to think. "I've heard of mana somewhere before. Where did I...Oh!" Leslie ran over to where Kelly was and scooted her out of the chair so she could sit there. "Ever heard of Ben Tennyson?" Her friends nodded. "Well, his cousin, Gwen seems to have the abilities you do Nevada."

"Really?" Nevada asked, mostly herself. "Does that mean we're now involved with alien stuff?"

"What do you mean we ?" Kelly asked.

"Kelly!" Leslie scolded in an angered tone.

Before anyone could say anything else, there was a huge boom heard in the forest behind Leslie's house. The impact shook the house and the girls screamed momentarily and huddled together. They then calmed themselves down and ran downstairs. They ran out the backdoor and looked up in the sky to see smoke coming from deep in the forest. The girls ran into the forest to look for what made the sound.

After ten minutes of searching they found a boy lying in a heap against a tree. They could see he was breathing but he wasn't human. They recognized the blue cloak around him to be like the one Big Chill, one of Ben's alien chooses, has. However, the rest of him looked human: his face, his visible limbs, and they even saw he had black hair with light blue high lights in it. He grumbled a little as he moved slightly and groaned in pain, obviously from the crash.

Nevada kneeled down while her friends told her not to. She reached out to touch his face. Suddenly, his hand grabbed her wrist tightly and she gasped. His eyes opened and he looked around. His gaze then went back to Nevada. "Who are you?"

"It's okay," Nevada started. "My name is Nevada and we're here to help you. Who are you?"

"I'm Achilles," he answered. "I come from the world Kylmyys. Where am I now?"

"You're on Earth," Kelly called out.

Achilles stood up and released Nevada's wrist. He looked around then ran over to a bush. He pulled out a small, baby, orange creature. He looked over to make sure it was not hurt or injured. Leslie walked up and giggled. "It's a baby Wildmutt!"

"No," Achilles said. "It is a child Vulpimancer. I am half Necrofriggian, if you were wondering."

"So you're half human too?" Nevada asked and he nodded. "SO what's its name?"

"His name is Angus," Achilles said. He handed him to Nevada who hesitated but held him gently like a child. "As a token for finding me, you may keep him. Is there a place I could stay?"

"With me!" Leslie said. "My parents are out of town for awhile so it'll be okay."

"And I can ask if I can stay over at your house for awhile," Kelly said.

"I'll do the same," Nevada said as she cuddle little Angus. He's adorable! she thought. She noticed Achilles smiling at her and smiled back with a small blush of embarrassment.

The four began to walk back to Leslie house after a few more introductions and a little more talking. Nevada walked in step with Achilles as Leslie led the way while talking with Kelly. Nevada looked over at Achilles and saw that he and Max were about the same height: a head taller than her. She then decided to ask him something.

"Achilles, have you heard of a group called The Creatures of the Night?" Nevada asked quietly.

Achilles stiffened momentarily. He then sighed. "That group is so large that it has members all over the universe. The group is full of trouble makers and they're after power and illegal alien technolgy."

"Have you heard of Max Wilde?" Nevada asked.

Achilles nodded. "He has quite a reputation. The Plumbers have been after him and the whole group for centuries now. Max is mostly human but he's one- fourth Pyronite."

"So that's why he has those powers," Nevada said, mostly to herself. "What speices does mana come from?"

"It comes from Anodites," Achilles explained. "They are a race of free spirited aliens. But you are not that speices. Well, you are one eighteenth of it. So it is quite a surprise for you to have control over mana."

Nevada sighed and hugged Angus tighter as she began to wonder what was going to happen next to her.

* * *

Ken stood looked around for Max and growled to himself when he was unsuccessful. He was suddenly tackled by said boy from a tree. Max got Ken in an ankle lock and ken began to tap out but Max just wouldn't let go. After two minutes though, Max stood up and smirked. Ken glared up at his ex- friend.

"See ya," Max called out as he ran off.

* * *

**Moro: Review please and wait for the next chappie!**


	4. Bounty Hunter

**Moro: Here is chappie four! Also, for those are wondering, Ben and company might appear later on. I'm not really sure yet so just wait and see!**

* * *

_My Time_

_By: Moro_

_Chapter Four:_  
_Bounty Hunter_

Nevada sat in Leslie's room on the floor with a still sleeping Angus in her arms. She smiled down at him as she cradled him like a child. Achilles sat across from her on the floor and watched her carefully as she gently rocked Angus. He could easily tell Angus was going to be very attached to her when awoke. Which he believed would be soon.

Achilles stood up. Nevada looked up at him in confusion. Before she could ask anything he spoke. "Angus will be hungry when he wakes up. Do you have any meat around here?"

"You can go ask Leslie," Nevada said. "This is her house after all."

Achilles nodded and began to leave. He then looked back at Nevada. "Um...You pretty hair."

Nevada raised an eyebrow in confusion but then smiled. "Thank you."

Achilles weakly smiled then went downstairs to find Leslie. He walked into the kitchen to see her and Kelly talking in low voices. Achilles cleared his throat and the two jumped and turned to him. They both smiled nervously. Achilles raised an eyebrow in wonder but decided it was best to dismiss it.

"Do you have any meat that I could feed Angus when he wakes up?" he asked.

Leslie nodded. "I do but it's raw."

"Good," Achilles said. "He likes it raw."

"Let me get it for you," Leslie said as she headed for the basement, where she kept the meat.

Kelly looked at Achilles with a smirk. He noticed this. "What?"

"Nothing, nothing," Kelly responded and turned back to the sink. "Just that you like Nevada."

"What do you mean by like?" Achilles asked.

* * *

Max walked into an old building. The place was full of many different people and aliens. Some were playing pool while others were just sitting around talking. Max quickly walked over to the counter and waited for the man behind it to notice him. It only took the guy a few moments to walk over to him.

"I'm here to see June," Max whispered to the man. The man nodded, signaling him for him to go ahead into the room in the back and see her. Max did so and walked down the long stairs and pushed the curtain to the room. "Where are you June?"

A girl with long blue hair walked out. She wore a long black dress. Her eyes looked at him with happiness. "Good to see you again Max."

"I have a job for you," Max said, getting to the point.

June frowned in annoyance. But she said nothing about his rudeness. "What is it? And how will you pay me?"

"I need to you to look for a girl named Nevada Scott. I'll give you fifty bucks. I'll give you twenty- five now. You'll get the rest later," Max said as he held out the money.

June looked at the money then back at Max's face. Then back at the money. She then snatched it out of his hand. "Deal. Anything else I need to know about this girl?"

"She has green eyes and brown hair," Max said. "She also has mana."

"Fine then," June replied. "I'll see what I can do."

* * *

Nevada felt Angus shift suddenly. The next thing she knew he was licking her face and she was laughing uncontrollably. She picked him up and raised him in the air. He was panting and smiling and only made Nevada laugh more. She hadn't laughed for a whole week. She then weakly smiled at the thought and hugged Angus.

She then focused her mana. She focused hard and soon Angus was sitting on a pink, mana platform. However, he leapt off of it and tackled Nevada again and began to lick her face.

There was suddenly a knock on the window. Nevada looked and gasped when she saw June. She grabbed Angus and backed up to Leslie's door. June opened up the window by breaking it open.

"Who are you?" Nevada asked nervously.

June smirked. "I'm June, a bounty hunter. I was sent to come get you, Nevada."

"Achilles!" Nevada shouted as Angus howled.

* * *

Achilles and Kelly looked up the stairs when they heard a crash. They both took off upstairs. Kelly tried to push past Achilles but he was too fast and he got to the door first. He opened it up to see June and Nevada fighting. Angus was barking while he stood up on the bed. Nevada fought with mana while June jumped around from wall to wall and shot out spider webs from her mouth.

"She's one- fourth Arachnichimp," Achilles mumbled to himself. He then jumped at June but missed as she jumped away in time. To avoid hitting the wall he turned transparent and went through the wall. He fell on the ground outside. He growled in annoyance. "I'm still hurt from that landing." He then saw something jump from the trees into the window of Leslie's room. "Who was that?"

* * *

Nevada threw a sphere of mana at June and hit her in the face. She lost her balance and fell from the wall. "Take that spider girl!"

"Hey Nevada."

Nevada froze at the sound of that voice. She forced herself to look over at the window and saw Max standing there. She gasped. "How did you find me?"

"I sent June," Max replied. "Your friend seems to be hurt pretty bad out there." He smirked as Nevada began to back away. Max began to advance towards her. Where ever he stepped fire appeared in the form of his foot print. "What are you afraid of?"

* * *

**Moro: There is the fourth chapter already!**


	5. What Happened

**Moro: In this chapter, my friend Blaze Titanium, or as I like to call him, Tom, ocs will be in this chapter. Please enjoy.**

* * *

_My Time_

_By: Moro_

_Chapter Five:_  
_What Happened_

Nevada raised her hands and mana spheres appeared on her hands. She got in what she believed was a fighting position. "Don't make me hurt you."

Max was suddenly in front of her. He grabbed in her wrist and she gasped in shock of his speed. "Cute."

Nevada glared at him and formed a mana tentacle that wrapped around his waist. Max was then thrown against the wall with a loud thump! Nevada then created another tentacle that grabbed hold of June. Nevada then threw them both out the window. She then remembered Achilles. She gasped and ran to the window. She looked out just in time to see Achilles go transparent and come back into the room.

"Are you okay? Did he hurt you?" Achilles asked as he looked over Nevada in one quick motion.

"I'm fine," Nevada looked out the window to see Max staring up at her. June had disappeared. "I need to handle this."

Achilles grabbed her arm. "Don't. He might hurt you if you irritate him bad enough."

"But-"

"Nevada!" Leslie screamed as she ran into the room. "We need to go! The house is on fire!"

Nevada grabbed Angus from Leslie's bed. The three ran outside and saw Kelly already in the driver's seat of some stranger's car. The three quickly got in and began to drive away from the burning house. They watched as it was quickly engulfed in flames. Angus howled.

"My parents are going to kill me!" Leslie screamed.

"Where do we go?" Kelly asked.

Before anyone could answer, Achilles answered first. "Somewhere safe."

"My house," Kelly said. Suddenly, the car made a sharp and sudden turn onto another road. Everyone screamed momentarily. "Sorry!"

"I thought you could drive!" Leslie shouted.

"I haven't got my permit yet!" Kelly yelled back.

"You're going to get us all killed!" Nevada screamed as she hugged Angus.

* * *

Max watched with a smirk on his face as the group drove away. He momentarily looked around for June but could not find her. "Where did that girl go now?" He suddenly heard footsteps from behind. He turned to find a very angry Ken. Max groaned from irritation. "What Ken? I'm kind of busy."

"We never finished what you started!" Ken shouted out.

Max frowned. He stuffed his hands in his pockets and only stared at Ken with a bored expression. After five minutes of silence, except for the sound of the ever growing fire, Max finally spoke. "I'm busy."

"With what?" Ken asked.

Max frowned. "None of your business, Kenny."

"Well, then it's the council's business," Ken challenged.

Suddenly, a green and black car pulled up to the house. Out stepped Ben Tennyson, Gwen Tennyson, and Kevin Levin. Gwen and Ben gasped at the fire in shock. Kevin was busy looking around for a water source. He then noticed Max and Ken. The three stood frozen as if they were in some glaring contest. Suddenly, Ben was barking orders at Kevin to quickly find a fire hydrant. Kevin grumbled something to himself but did as Ben said.

"Plumbers," Max stated, bluntly.

"Levin is one of them now? Why?" Ken asked.

Max turned to Ken. "We need to go." Max then ran past Ken and into the woods.

"Hey! Wait for me!" Ken shouted as he ran after Max.

* * *

"I don't see the house anymore," Nevada said as she held tightly to Angus. She and Achilles sat in the back seat while Leslie sat in the passenger seat next to Kelly, who was still driving. "I still see the smoke though."

"My mom is going to kill me," Leslie mumbled to herself.

"Will you shut up about that?" Kelly yelled and turned to look at Leslie, not focusing on the road anymore.

"But she is! Then when my dad finds out...Oh boy am I going to really get it!" Leslie screeched.

"I said shut up!" Kelly screamed.

"Make me!" Leslie screamed back.

Kelly suddenly tackled Leslie and the two began to fight as the car went out of control. Nevada reached over the seat and grabbed the wheel. She'd never driven before so she was mostly guessing as she steered the car. Leslie and Kelly continued to fight and scream. Angus had stuck his head out the window and was howling. Achilles was clinging to the backseat in fear. Nevada finally turned to look at her fighting friends. "Will you both shut up?"Suddenly there was a thump and the car came to a halt. Everyone froze. Nevada backed away from the wheel. "What did I do? Did I hit someone?"

Before she could get an answer, Angus jumped out of the car and ran to the front of it. Achilles got out of the car and helped Nevada out. Leslie and Kelly were able to stop fighting and got out of the car. Angus stood over an unconscious boy with black hair. He wore a simple black t-shirt with his jeans and black and white sneakers.

"You killed him Nevada!" Leslie gasped.

"What!" Nevada yelled in horror.

"Way to go, Nevada," Kelly commented.

While the three girls talked over the situation at hand, Achilles knelt down to the boy. He then nodded. "He's breathing. You just knocked him unconscious."

"Good news, you're not a murderer," Kelly said.

"What the! Dante!"

Everyone looked over to see a boy with spiky brown hair running over to them. He had an angry look in his brown eyes. He wore a purple t-shirt with a black jacket and black sweat pants. He ran over to the boy and took a look at him. He then glared up at everyone else. "What did you do?"

"I'll tell you what happened," Kelly said. She then pointed at Nevada. "She killed him."

"Kelly!" Nevada and Leslie yelled in annoyed tones.

* * *

**Moro: Please review to find out what happens next!**


	6. Travis and Dante

**Moro: Here is another chapter. Please enjoy! Also, go check out my other stories. I have all kinds!**

* * *

_My Time_

_By: Moro_

_Chapter Six:_  
_Travis and Dante_

"You killed him?" the boy with brown haired boy yelled at Nevada.

Achilles protectively stepped in front of her. "You should use a more respective tone when speaking to a lady. Your friend is fine. He's breathing and he should wake up any minute now. Who are you two?" Achilles then noticed something on the boy's wrist. The boy then moved to where he couldn't see it any more. Achilles narrowed his eyes but remained silent about the subject.

"My name's Travis Moore," the boy said. He then heard his friend waking up. "That's Dante Jones."

Dante sat up and rubbed the back of his head. He blinked a couple of time then groaned. He then looked around and stood up. They could easily tell he was angry by the look in his eyes. Also by how his ears were turning red from anger. "Who hit me with the dumb car?"

Kelly pointed to Nevada with her index finger. "Her."

Nevada glared at her long time friend. "I've had enough out of you for tonight." Nevada focused her mana and formed a sound proof shield that completely surrounded Kelly. Nevada smirked as Kelly banged on the shield and screamed for her to release her. She then noticed Dante glaring at her. She nervously smiled. "Hey."

"Is that all you have to say?" Dante asked in a really annoyed tone. Angus stood at his feet and growled at him. Dante looked down and rolled his eyes. He then touched the car and his whole body turned to what the car was made up of. "Let's settle this correctly. Now put up your fists and fight me like the alien girl you are."

Achilles frowned even more. "That's enough, you Osmosion."

"We're in a rush!" Leslie screamed at Dante. "I just got my house burned down by some freaks and they could show up any second so move!"

"Leave them alone, Dante," Travis said. He looked at them all. "It's obvious they're pretty sorry. We should get going."

Finally, Kelly was released from the mana. She groaned in annoyance but then looked at Travis and Dante. Then at her friends. "Why don't they come along with us? I mean, Max is pretty scary guy and we could use people who actually know how to use their powers."

"Was that an insult?" Nevada asked.

"Possibly," Kelly said with a smirk.

Achilles sighed. "For once, Kelly has a point. We could use all the help we can get."

"Can we know your names too or what?" Dante said as he changed back to normal.

"I'm Nevada Scott," Nevada picked up Angus from the ground and hugged him to her chest. "This is Angus. That's Kelly White and Leslie Joans. This guy is Achilles"

"Do you guys know anything about a group called The Creature of the Night?" Leslie suddenly asked.

"Never heard of them," Travis replied.

"I was afraid of that," Leslie mumbled to herself.

Finally, Achilles grabbed Travis's wrist and looked at the thing on his wrist. "This is an Omnitrix. Where did you get it?"

"None of your business," Travis said as he snatched his wrist away.

Kelly glared at Dante. "You scratched my car. You'll pay for it."

"Make me," Dante said as he glared back.

"You wanna fight about it?" Kelly asked, still glaring.

"What do you think I've been waiting for?" Dante said as he reached for the ground.

"Kelly!"

"Dante!"

"What I do?" Kelly asked Leslie.

* * *

June grunted as she fell onto her small couch, back at her place. She frowned at her failure. Never had she messed up like she did. She was going to get that girl. She was going to prove she wasn't a failure. No matter what it takes. Even if it's the last thing she does.

* * *

"Achilles," Nevada started. "Where do you think we'd be safe?"

Achilles thought for a moment. He then got an idea. He looked at Travis. "Where's Bellwood?"

"It's the next town over," Travis replied. "Why?"

"That's where we'll go," Achilles said. "We can get help from the Plumbers."

"We can't let you do that."

Everyone turned around and saw Max standing there with Ken, blocking their way.

"Friends of yours?" Travis asked.

"Not even close," Achilles answered.

"Nice to see you again, Nevada," Max smirked.

Nevada backed up and stood closer to Achilles while she hugged Angus tighter. "Why do you keep following me?"

"Max," Ken whispered.

"What now?" Max asked.

"That one guy has an Omnitrix," Ken replied.

Max noticed what he was talking about. He smirked. "You've made quite a few friends I see. Will they be able to protect you from me though?"

"What do you want?" Nevada asked again. "What did I do to make you come after me and my friends? Why can't you just go?"

"Why are you hanging out with those losers beside you?" Max asked.

"Hey!" Kelly and Leslie screamed.

"The girl said go," Travis said. He lifted his arm and began to look through his Omnitrix. "We're not afraid to hurt you."

Max smirked. He was suddenly behind them. But he was right behind Nevada, specifically. "You all are just pawns in this so stay out of business that does not concern you."

* * *

**Moro: Review!**


	7. Important Annoucement

**_Important Annoucement_**

_If you wish to have an oc of yours in this story please send me a message asking me and I will tell you if i can. I'll try to get back to you as fast as I can. Then, if you are excepted, please send me atleast a paragraph about your oc. If you do not have an account then just post your oc's paragraph in a review and I'll see what I can do. Also, please tell me if they are good or bad and if you like please tell me who they'd get along with or would like or who they wouldn't get along with._

_-Moro_


	8. Vlad

**Moro: Hi everyone! Here is the next chapter, but before I begin I have important things to tell some people.**

**To pokermorph: I understand. I am getting to that point in the story but I'm trying to set the stage.**

**To a: You can send in your oc. Just post a paragraph about them. You know, about what they look like, boy or girl, good or bad, who they would like and who they wouldn't like. You know...The basics.**

* * *

_My Time_

_By: Moro_

_Chapter Seven:_  
_Vlad_

Nevada spun around quickly and shot out a sphere of mana at Max. It hit him in the side of his face but he didn't budge. He smirked at her and raised his hands. Fire was jumping at his finger tips, ready for him to command it. Nevada gulped and raised a sheild of mana to protect her. Kelly and Leslie hid behind her back. Angus barked up at Max. Ken stood back and watched. Achilles stepped beside Nevada protectively. Travis and Dante stood ready for battle.

Max raised his hands as a fire ball began to form in his hands and his hands began to turn into fire. Nevada prepared to have the sheild take the hit of fire. However, two cars came driving up and stopped behind Max and Ken. The two boys stopped and turned around to see Kevin stepping out of the car. As soon as he had, Gwen did the same. Ben then stepped out from the other car. Max's fire disappeared and Ken backed up.

Max growled under his breath. "It's Levin."

Kevin smirked as he stepped forward. "What are you doing now Max? This doesn't look like the place you'd hang around."

Max scoffed then turned to Ken. "Get rid of him and his pals."

"I don't think so!"

They turned to see Dante had become what the raod was made of and was charging at them. Max and Ken jumped away to the sidewalk and glared at them. Max then scoffed. "We need to go Ken. We still meet up with you know who." Max then left with Ken following right behind him.

Dante and Kevin scoffed. Ben sighed and walked up tp them. "Hi. I'm-"

"Ben Tennyson!" Leslie finished for him. "We know who you all are. You guys are famous."

"Before she goes into fangirl mode," Kelly started then smiled up at them. "I'm Kelly White. Fangirl over there is Leslie Joans."

Nevada smiled and picked up Angus as he panted. "My name is Nevada Scott and this adorable guy here is Angus."

"I am Achilles," Achilles said as he stood beside Nevada.

"My name is Travis Moore and this guy is Dante Jones," Travis said.

"How did you know Max?" Achilles asked.

Kevin's smirk fell and he looked back nervously at Ben and Gwen, who gave him a questioning look. Kevin sighed, knowing it was going to get out sooner or later. "I was once associated with the Creatures of the Night. They're a group of younger bad guys. You know, sorta like a younger version of the Forever Knights except they don't where the stupid outfits. They're like a bunch of run away kids or something like that. Me and Max used to be good buddies. Ken was sort of always in the background. Max was always an off the wall guy. He was always breaking the rules and being punished. You see those tattooes? He got those only because they told him not to."

"Sounds like an academy," Travis observed.

"Why is he messing with you guys?" Kevin asked.

"He's chasing Nevada for some reason," Leslie stated.

"We don't know why," Achilles stated.

"That's not good," Kevin mumbled.

"Is he really that bad?" Gwen asked.

"Yeah," Kevin answered. "Once his mind is set on something he won't let go until he's pulled through with it."

Nevada's eyes lowered in sorrow. She then sighed and looked at Leslie and Kelly. "You two should head back to Kelly's house. It's not safe for you two to be around me."

"What?" Leslie said. "I don't think so. We're staying here with you."

"Exactly," Kelly agreed.

"Nevada has a point," Achilles said. Kelly and Leslie turn to him in disbelief. "You two should go. You're only human. You can't defend yourselves against them."

"But-"

"No," Leslie stopped Kelly. "We'll go. But you better protect Nevada from that guy." Leslie turned to Kelly and then headed to the car. Leslie got in then Kelly and the two drove off.

"Why are you three here anyway?" Travis asked Kevin, Gwen, and Ben.

"We got a distress call from another Plumber kid," Kevin stated.

* * *

Max and Ken stopped for a break in the middle of the forest. Max was leaning against a tree with his arms crossed. He had a distant look in his eyes as he stared at the ground. Ken was busy watching him, wondering what he was thinking of. Usually he would ask what he was thinking but something about the look in his eyes gave Ken a bad feeling that Max's temper might be lashed out at him if he spoke a word.

Suddenly, there was a rustling sound in the bushes. Max and Ken turned to see a boy with black hair and purple eyes wearing a gray hoodie. Max prepared to launch fire at him and Ken got ready to attack. The boy stared at them in a confused way but then shrugged. "Who are you two? This is Earth, right?"

"Yeah," Max said. "I'm Max and that's Ken. Who are you?"

"I'm Vlad," the boy said. "I'm part Ectonurite."

* * *

"A Plumber's kid?" Dante asked.

"Yeah," Gwen said. "We were sent a message saying that they had been taken hostage and were being held captive in an old building around here."

"We don't know who this guys is though. Or even if they're a girl or a boy," Ben said.

"I think it's a trap," Kevin said.

"You think everything's a trap," Ben responded.

"We'll go with you. We can help if it's a trap," Nevada said as Angus squirmed momentarily in her arms. She then turned to Achilles. "I'm going. You don't have to."

"I'm going with you," Achilles replied.

"We'll go too," Travis volunteered.

"Don't even bother to ask me, do you?" Dante mumbled to himself.

"Okay then," Ben said with a nod. "Let's load up and get going."

* * *

**Moro: Vlad belongs to Blaze Titanium. Please review.**  
**P. S. I highly recomend you all listen to the song Hey Superstar by Madina Lake.**


	9. Kevin Was Right

_My Time_

_By: Moro_

_Chapter Eight:_  
_Kevin Was Right_

Ben and company arrived at the warehouse about around eleven at night. Dark clouds covered up the sky, hiding the moon and the stars from shining down onto them. Nevada and Gwen stood at the back of the group as the advanced towards the old abandoned building. Angus stood protectively beside Nevada and every now and again looked up at Gwen, not trusting her. Nevada and Gwen had gotten into a long conversation about their powers. Gwen was giving helpful advice while Nevada gave little suggestions, which Gwen would take into consideration.

Dante and Kevin opened the two large doors and let Ben and travis walk in first. Achilles then pushed past them and took lead. Dante then walked with Travis as Kevin fell back to walk next to Gwen. Achilles let Ben lead the way so he could stand beside Nevada. Angus sniffed then air then howled when he got hold of an unfamiliar scent. A scent that felt threatening.

"Get down!" Achilles called out.

A bullet came flying at them all. Everyone ducked down quickly, to get out of the way. Achilles had to pull Nevada down though. She was frozen in fear as she sat on the ground as Ben began to tell everyone what to do. More bullets came at them as they did so.

"Kevin was right!" Travis called out.

* * *

Ken backed up and shot a blast of water from his hand. Vlad became transparent as the water went right through him. Ken grinded his teeth and ran at Vlad. Vlad turned back to normal and smirked. He quickly grabbed Ken's neck and thrusted him onto the ground with great strenght. Max watched and smirked. He knew Ken would use that obvious move, since he was one- fourth Orishan, and he was also very predictable.

Ken groaned but then reached up and punched Vlad across the face, sending him staggering back alittle. Ken quickly stood up and charged Vlad. He hit him with his upper arm and then fell down on purpose and brought the back of Vlad's head down with him. Vlad coughed as Ken stood up and prepared to attack again. He then felt a great amount of heat radiating off of something behind him. He turned to see Max had lit himself completely on fire and was smirking at Vlad on the ground. Max then turned back to normal.

"Now that I have your attention," Max started. He walked over to Vlad and pushed him over, onto his stomach. He grabbed Vlad's hair and pulled him back and looked into his purple eyes. Vlad glared at him and stared angrily into Max's golden colored eyes. He realeased Vlad and helped him stand up. "I like that look in his eyes. How about you come with me? I've a mission in mind for you to help me with."

Vlad's interest spiked upward. "Mission?"

"I'm after this girl named Nevada," Max said. "She has mana and our leader, the leader of the Creatures of the Night, loves mana. So, I thought that I could bring this girl to him and maybe I can get back on his good side."

"Can't get back on something that you were never on," Ken commented.

Vlad narrowed his eyes. "I don't like that one."

"I don't either," Max replied. He then turned to Ken. "I thought you had a score to settle, Kenny?"

Ken scowled and ran at him with a yell. Max moved just in time. He turned his hands into fire and grabbed hold of Ken's arm. Ken screamed and Max threw him into a tree. Ken rolled onto the ground and grabbed his arm as he groaned in pain. Max then walked over to him and stepped on his head and put pressure on it. Ken clawed at him and was desperately trying to fight Max off of him. Max finally got off only to grab Ken by the throat. He then slammed him down on the ground, mostly on the back of his head. Max stood up straight as Ken layed there, exhausted and bleeding from the back of his head.

Max turned to Vlad. "Come on. We need to go help someone."

Vlad nodded and watched as Max took off in a sprint into the forest. Vlad threw a glance at Ken on the ground. Ken looked over at him with a glare and then looked back up at the sky. Vlad smirked, then followed behind Max.

* * *

The group had hidden behind a huge pile of crates as the bullets continued to fly. Ben and Travis then at the same time turned into Swampfire. They both gave each other strange stares but then ran out to fight. Achilles became transparent and went to help them. Dante and Kevin both absorbed energy from the concrete ground below them and took off also, leaving Nevada, Angus, and Gwen.

Nevada turned to Gwen. "I have an idea."

Gwen raised an eyebrow but went along with it. The next thing she knew they were high above everyone else, walking on pink mana platforms beside each other. Nevada had told Angus to stay down below, behind the crates. The two girls jumped from platform to platform, quickly and qauietly. They soon were over the source of where the bullets were coming. Nevada looked down and saw a girl below. She could see she was their age and that she had blonde hair. She could alos faintly make out a pink streak. The girl was wearing a black tube top and black jean shorts. Connected to the shorts were pink straps that went over her shoulders and connected to the back of her pants.

"I see her," Nevada said. She then create mana spheres in her hands and threw them down at the girl. She hit her and knocked the gun out of her hand. The girl let out a frightened scream as she tried to avoid Nevada's blast.

"Nevada! Your platform is shrinking!" Gwen called out.

"Huh?" Nevada looked down to see gwen was right. She was already on one foot and soon the whole thing vanished. Nevada plummetted to the ground and her whole mind went blank and no idea popped to her. She waited for the hard ground to connect with her but it never came. She opened her eyes to see Achilles had caught her. She blushed. "Achilles...Thank you."

The all landed on the ground safely. Angus ran up to Nevada and layed at her feet when Achilles gently set her down. Dante and Kevin came back with the girl. They helf her by her arms. Kevin had the left while Dante held the right. They held her only two inches abocve the ground. She was struggling greatly and was demanding for them to release. They, of course, did no such thing. Ben and Travis quickly turned back to normal.

"Who are you?" Ben asked.

The girl glared daggers at Ben but answered. "My name is Brie Williams."

"How did you get hold of this?" Kevin said as he pulled a Plumber's badge from Brie's pocket.

"I got it from the unconsious kid behind the crates," Brie mumbled but was still fuming with anger.

Travis walked over to the crates and peered behind them. He saw a boy alittle older than him with purple dyed hair with a black streak going right down the middle/ He was wearing a black leather jacket along with ripped blue jeans. Travis nudged him. The boy groaned and looked up at Travis. "Where am I?"

"You're sleeping in an old warehouse," Travis answered.

The boy stood up and walked around to where everyone could see him. He looked at the fuming brie and weakly smiled. "I'm Paul Roode. Thank you for saving me but you can put her down now. She's no threat."

"No threat?" Dante asked in surprise. "She was shooting bullets at us!"

Brie grumbled to herself. "I don't see how I missed that big fat head of yours..."

"What was that?" Dante asked as he turned his gaze back to Brie.

"So you're deaf too, huh?" Brie replied back has she glared at Dante.

Dante tightened his grip on Brie's arm. "Why you little-"

Suddenly, a fire broke out on one of the walls. Dante and Kevin released brie in shock and she absorbed energy from a near by pole. She then smacked Dante across his face and then turned to the fire. "Max! I knew you'd be here soon!"

Max stepped out with Vlad and smirked. "Brie, meet Vlad. A new member."

"Hello, Vlad," Brie smiled. She then turned back to see everyone getting ready to fight. "Let's get out of here!"

"Fine by me," Max said as he and Vlad began to leave. As the three turned the corner, Max looked back at Nevada with a smirk across his face. He looked her up and down quickly, which he knew would make her blush and it did, then left.

"We have to get out of here!" Travis shouted as he was already halfway to the door.

They all got out safely but couldn't find Max, Vlad, or Brie. They had successfully put out the fire and now were sitting around the cars, wondering what to do next.

Nevada walked over to Paul. He smiled kindly at her. "Hello, I never got to know your name. May I know?"

Nevada smiled at his kindness. "My name is Nevada Scott. may i ask you a question?"

"Go ahead," Paul said, still smiling.

"Why did you tell Dante and Kevin to let her go?" Nevada asked quickly.

Paul's smile became weak but remained on his face. "She was angry and wanted revenge against Ben and his friends. While she was holding me hostage she told me her father was a Forever Knight. She said her dad had no choice and had to join to take care of the family. She told me that during one battle, her father was killed. Ever since then she has been out to get him." Paul looked down at the ground with a distant look. "She's just a lost and confused little girl. She just wants someone to care about her."

"Wow..." Nevada said, mostly to herself. She looked up into the night sky as thoughts of her father now danced in her head.

* * *

**Moro: How was that guys? I hope you like! Yes, Paul and Brie belong to me. Please review!**


	10. Astra and Luke

**Moro: This chapter may be short but this is mostly an introduction paragraph to two characters.**

* * *

_My Time_

_By: Moro_

_Chapter Nine:_  
_Astra and Luke_

The group had decided to camp out infront of the warehouse. Kevin and Ben had a couple of tents in the back of their cars and began to set them up. Nevada was watching on the sidelines while holding Angus in her lap. Gwen sat beside her and watched also. Nevada scratched Angus on his back as she reasted her chin in the palm of her other hand. Her mind was playing over the events that happened only moments ago. She blushed whenever that thought of Max looking her up and down came into her head though. For some readon, whenever she did, Achilles would look back at her and check on her.

Finally, the tents were set up and everyone began to decide where who would sleep.

"Me, Nevada, and Angus will share this tent," Gwen said as she walked into a tent. Nevada followed behind her with Angus following behind her.

Travis sighed. "I guess me and Dante will share a tent. You can bumk with us if you waant to Paul."

"Sure," Paul agreed with a nod.

"That means me and Kevin will share a tent," Ben finished.

"I rather go share a tent with Gwen and Nevada and Angus," Kevin said.

Achilles glared at Kevin. "You will do no such thing."

"Where will you stay, Achilles?" Ben asked.

"I'm going to go and take watch in the trees," Achilles replied. He then flew up and away from them and sat on a near by tree branch with his back to the group.

"Well, I'm heading to bed," Dante stated and went to his tent.

* * *

Nevada woke in the middle of the night when she heard rustling outside her tent. She sat up straight, trying not to wake up Gwen or Angus. She quietly got out of the tent and looked around. She saw that Achilles had fallen asleep on the tree branch he was sitting on. She smiled at him. Her smile then vanished when she saw someone out of the corner of her eyes. She turned to them quickly and held up her hands with mana, spheres ready to throw.

She quickly saw it was girl, maybe alittle older than her. The girl was african amwerican and had black hair to that matched her black eyes. She wore a purle shirt with long sleeves and jeans. Once the girl saw that Naved was ready to attack, the girl a purple shield to protect herself. Nevada's eyes widened in confusion but she didn't budge from her spot. Neither did the girl.

"Who are you?" Nevada asked.

"My name is Astra," the girl answered. She watched as Nevada lowered her arms slightly but Astra refused to lower her arm at all. "Who are you? Are you an human?"

"My name is Nevada," Nevada answered. "I'm mostly human. And you?"

"I am not human," Astra answered and finally lowered her arms and shield and Nevada lowered her arms beside her side. "I came to Earth to get away. I rather not discuss it."

"I see," Nevada replied.

Achilles suddenly appeared behind Astra, who turned around in shock because she could feel the chill from his body. Astra backed up at least a foot away from him. Achilles narrowed his eyes and looked at Nevada. "Nevada, don't easily trust people next time. This girl is okay but you have to be careful for now on. They could be apart of Max's group."

"Astra," Nevada started. "This is my friend, Achilles. Please ignore his attitude. He's just being over protective. Our other friends are aspleep in the tents."

Astra opened her mouth to say something but before she could utter another sound the ground began to shake and rumble below their feet. Angus came running straight out and stoop on Nevada's feet as he whimpered in fear. Gwen came running out as Paul, Dante, Travis, Kevin, and Ben did. They all looked around in wonder of what was happening. No one spoke or moved from the spots they had decided to stand in.

When the the ground stopped moving, they all looked at each other, nodded, and ran into the forest to find what had caused the ground to shake like it had.

* * *

Ben and Kevin were in the lead as they ran into a clearing to find a large spaceship. They walked up to the spaceship as it began to open up to reveal a human who was part Petrosapien. He looked to be an adult as he stepped onto the ground and looked around at the people as they entered the the clearing.

"Hello," he said. "I am Luke Crystilia. Azmuth has sent me to protect you from The Creatures of the Night."


	11. Eliat and Rita

**Moro: This chapter will introduce a.t's OCs Eilat and Rita.**

**

* * *

**

_My Time_

_By: Moro_

_Chapter Ten:_  
_Eliat and Rita_

Everyone could only stare at the newcomer. No one knew what to say as time ticked by slowly. Ben then spoke up, acting as the leader and all. "What do you mean protect us? We can handle this perfectly fine on our own. You may not know this but I'm Ben Tennyson. Savior of the world. You know, a hero."

"I know who you are," Luke said. "But Azmuth said he doesn't think you're prepared still."

"He still doesn't trust me?" Ben asked, mostly himself. He then went and leaned against a tree and began to sulk.

"I'm calling Eilat," Gwen said. "She can help us." The red head quickly pulled out her cell phone and walked away from the group to get some privacy as she called her good friend.

"Are we really going to trust this guy?" Astra asked.

"We?" Kevin asked.

"Yes," Nevada answered and set a hand on Astra's shoulder. "Astra is apart of us as much as you are. We all have to stick together."

Kevin scoffed and walked away. Suddenly, there was a rustling sound in the bushes and out came a girl with pale skin, brown hair, and blue eyes. Everyone looked at her confused completely. The girl sighed and ran a hand through her long, glossy hair. "I over heard you all speaking and I'd like to help. I'm Rita."

Achilles rubbed his forehead in irritation at so many people coming at once. He then sighed in defeat. "Fine. The more the merrier."

Gwen quickly came back over to them. "Kevin, I need you to drive me to Eliat's house and pick her up."

Kevin nodded and headed towards his car. He then looked back up at the group. "We'll be back soon. Don't have any fun while we're gone." Once Gwen got into the car, Kevin drove off and to get Eliat.

Achilles walked over to Luke. He lowered his voice in to a threatening whisper. "Handle your job well and correctly or else you'll loose your head."

Luke opened his mouth to retort back but Nevada called out. "Achilles! I think Angus is getting hungry. We never got to feed him."

Achilles looked at Nevada, threw one last glance at Luke then went over to the brunette haired girl and the small alien animal. He knelt down next to Nevada and began to tell her what to do. Nevada nodded and listened closely as Achilles spoke to her in a gentle and patient tone. Luke glared at Achilles, deciding that he was the one that he needed to watch out for in the group.

Soon, Gwen and Kevin came back with Eliat, who had short blonde hair, pale skin, and blue eyes. She smiled at everyone hoping to get along with them all. Even though some gave off a bad vibe, she knew that she could quickly become good friends with them. After everyone introduced themselves, Ben came forward with a dead serious look on his face. Everyone looked at him questioningly.

He then spoke. "Guys, we need to divide off."

* * *

**Moro: This was short because I wanted to give Eliat and Rita a quick introduction. I hope you all don't mind. Review please!**


	12. Three's Company

_My Time_

_By: Moro_

_Chapter Eleven:_  
_Three's Company_

"Divide off?" Eliat asked, confused.

Ben nodded. "It would be best if we went into different groups. That way if they won't be sure which group has who in it. That way, they won't get their hands on what they're after."

"What are they after?" Rita asked.

"Nevada," Achilles answer.

"Brie's after revenge on anybody who's a friend of Ben's or whoever is a Plumber's kid," Paul added.

"She's also after Dante now," Travis added. "She obviously does not like him."

"My head is not fat," Dante mumbled to himself.

"How are we going to split up?" Luke asked.

"Okay," Ben started. "Everyone gather together and I'll explain"

* * *

Nevada was with Achilles and Luke. She had to give up Angus so he could go with Gwen, Eliat, and Rita. Ben and Kevin went with Astra while Dante and Travis went with Paul. They had all split up and gone different ways. Each member of the group was scared because they were unsure what they would encounter. Especially the members that just joined their small group of people. Some were trying to explain their situation to them while they tried to stay silent and hide.

* * *

Leslie and Kelly had headed back to Kelly's house and were now sulking infront of the tv. Well, Leslie was sitting infront of the tv sulking. Kelly was pacing back and forth, mumbling to herself in worrry for her freind's safety. She was mostly angry. She hoped Nevada and Achilles was safe. She hoped they all were safe.

"I want to be there with them!" Kelly suddenly cried out in frustration.

"I know!" Leslie screamed back at her. "I want to be there too but you don't see me moping!"

"Who are you trying to fool?" Kelly scolded. "You're moping infront of the tv with a big tub of ice cream and spoon."

Leslie looked down at the ice cream. She then looked back at Kelly. "Want some?"

Kelly bit her lip. "Yes." She then quickly sat down and the two began to eat the ice cream together as they watched the movie that played on the tv before them.

They were soon interrupted when there was a knock at the door. They both looked at each other, wondering who was going to get up and answer the door. Leslie sighed and stood up and walked to the door reluctantly. She answered it and gasped at the sight of Ken standing there staring at her. Leslie saw he was in pain but she still was able to force a glare.

"You!" Leslie screamed. She then saw blood dripping from the back of his head and that he looked desperately woozey. "What the heck? Kelly!"

Kelly came and she gasped. However, they helped him into the house and sat him in a chair in the kitchen. Kelly quickly went upstairs to get some medical supplies. Kelly sat down next to Ken and stared at him as he panted fast.

"What happened to you?" Leslie asked.

"Max," Ken scoffed the name in disgust. "He turned on me and replaced me with some weirdo named Vlad."

Leslie sighed. "Why is he chasing Nevada?"

"The leader of the Creatures of the Night loves her kind of energy and Max is determined to get on the leader's good side after what happened," Ken explained.

"What happened?" Leslie asked.

"Well," Ken began. "He never followed orders and he's always breaking the rules. Leader said if Max doesn't do something helpful soon he's going to get the it."

"What's it?" Kelly asked as she came down the stairs.

Ken sighed and smirked. "Execution."

* * *

Max sat in the forest on a tree branch while his mind wondered like it usually did at this time of the night. Brie had fallen asleep and soon Vlad did too. So, Max was on guard duty it seemed. His thoughts traveled to his older brother and Max frowned. He remembered how his brother had left the Creatures of the Night and turned on him. Max grinded his teeth. When that had happened, it really messed with Max's head. He couldn't trust anyone. He still can't.

Max then sighed as some how, his thoughts traveled to Nevada. He wasn't sure why of all times his thoughts would travel to her but they had and now he was remembering how they met. He smirked to himself as he looked up at the sky, working on his plan in his head for tomorrow.


	13. Big Mistake

My Time

By: Moro

Chapter Twelve:  
Big Mistake

Nevada hugged herself as she, Achilles and Luke walked through the forest. The clouds were once again hanging heavily in the sky. Achilles pulled his hood over his head and walked closer to Nevada. He had instructed Luke to stand behind him, who held his tounge anf ought the urge to bash the teen in the head.

The group walked silently. Once or twice Nevada would try to start up a conversation but they both would simply stay silent. Which was beginning to irritate the brunette. However, she also was at a lost for words soon, giving up on the possibility of getting to know this Luke guy.

They then heard something behind. They all spun around and glanced into the dark tree walls the forest made. Silence then enveloped the three. Nevada then spoke. "What was that?"

Luke then looked up. He then gasped and turned to Nevada. He quickly pushed her to the groud as Brie came breaking through the branches with her fist turned into a ball with spikes sticking up. The rest of her body seemed to also be made of steel with spikes sticking out from her legs and arms. She glared at teh three that stood before her.

"Well," Brie began. "I found the little girl Max has been obsessing over lately."

Nevada narrowed her eyes at Brie. "Little girl? I have a name you know!"

"Whatever," Brie growled. She looked at Luke and Achilles and smirked. "Apparently you're not powerful enough to protect yourself. You have to call in the giant and the blue guy."

Luke charged at her and punched her in the gut. She was caught by surprise and went flying back into a tree. She coughed out. Luke stood straight up and nodded. "Watch your words girl."

Brie tried to stand up but she desperately clutched her side. It felt like her stomach burst when he punched her. "I came for the girl! Now hand her over or this is going to get ugly!"

Achilles stepped forward with Luke. "It's too laate for that."

Nevada nodded. From behind the two boys she raised her hands and a pink box made of mana formed around Brie. The blonde gasped then turned to Nevada and glared as she banged on it. She then smashed it with her steel hand. Nevada growled and jumped past the two boys and face the blonde head on.

Luke ran forward and pushed Brie back. Achilles grabbed Nevada's wrist and began to pull her away but the brunette refused to leave. He sighed and the two joined Luke in the battle against their female enemy.

Dante, Travis, and Paul sat against a tree as they stopped for a break. The three got along surprisingly well. They had an interesting conversation about the different types of smoothies. Paul argued that vanilla was the best but Dante said chocolate was but Travis argued it to be strawberry. The three then got into an interesting conversation about Sumo Slammers. They were telling each other cheat codes and where to find what in the game.

"I've never talked like this with anyone before. It's nice," Paul said with a smile. He looked at his two friends. "What about you guys?"

"Me and Dante have conversations like these all the time," Travis admitted.

"Really?" A voice said from nowhere. The three stood up to see Vlad emerge from the forest. He smirked. "Mind if I join the conversation?"

Paul stood back as he watched Dante and Travis step forward. Dante absorbed the energy of some coins in his pocket and Travis turned into Goop. They had a stare down for only a moment before they charged and the fight broke out. Meanwhile, Paul was watching and was gathering all the information he needed.

Ben, Kevin, and Astra walked through the woods in silence. No one seemed to come out of anywhere. They were beginning to think the plan wasn't working. However, Kevin meerly said it needed to be given time and group continued to walk quietly.

"So, Kevin," Astra began. "hen are you going to ask Gwen out?"

"Yeah Kevin?" Ben said like he was all smart.

"Wha?" Kevin shouted. "That's- I mena- See I-"

"Kevin and Gwen, sitting in a tree," Ben began to sing out as the group continued to walk in the woods.

Gwen, Rita, and Eliat walked in the forest as they were waiting for whatever Ben planned to happen. Eliat held Angus in her arms. The alian pup did not seem as comfortable as he was with Nevada but he seemed content enough in Eliat's care. Rita was quiet and Gwen couldn't get much out of her. So it was mostly Eliat and Gwen talking with a bark from Angus every now and again.

"I think she should stop that diet," Eliat commented about a girl that went to school with them. "She's skinny enough. The poor thing is going to get sick."

Gwen nodded. "I heard she was throwing up yesterday."

They suddenly heard a scream from Rita. The turned to see her stuck to the ground by cobwebs. They looked around to see June standing before them. She smirked at the other two girls. Angus growled at her.

"Let's take this girl out," Gwen said as her hands began to glow pink with mana.

"Right," Eliat agreed as she set down Angus and prepared to battle.

Brie went flying back with another punch from Luke. She coughed as she glared at the two boys. She was obviously not trained properly with her powers. She must have just recently discovered her abilities. Nevada now stood behind the boys, like they ordered her to, and watched the battle. She knew she could fight Brie but apparently they didn't want to take any chances. She then heard something behind her.

She turned to see a small fire and she immediately knew who it was. She glanced back at Luke and Achilles then back at the fire. She sighed and walked towards the fire and away from the boys. As she walked deeper in the woods she got further away from her friends.

Soon, Max came into view and she narrowed her eyes at him. He simply smirked and put out the fir ehe had made in his hand to let her know he was there. The two stood across from each other with a stare down.

Max then closed the distance between them. He pushed a lock of her hair back behind her ear as he smirked at her. "Well, how is this going to go down? You going to come willingly or are we going to do this the hard way?" Nevada slapped his hand away from her and he frowned. He then smiled. "I see."

Nevada backed away from him and pushed him back into a tree with a blast of mana. Max smirked and launched fire at her. She quickly turned to defense with a shield in front of her. The fire hit the shield without effecting it. She smiled at the thought that she was getting alittle better at this. Max, however, wasn't so pleased about it. He much more preferred it when she was helpless and a damsel in destress.

"What's wrong?" Nevada said with a smirk of her own. Her voice had a mocking tone in it. "Can't handle a little mana controling girl?"

Max couldn't help but chuckle at this. "Girl, you have no idea who you're dealing with."

"A punk?" Nevada offered. "A street rat? A nobody?"

Max's eyes were now wide open at this sudden confidence. He then growled. He charged at her and broke through her shield instantly with a fury attack with fire at his finger tips. Nevada fell backwards and stared up in fear at Max. She was now regretting her words. He grabbed her wrist and squeezed tight. Nevada looked distressed but then relaxed and blasted him away.

Max hit a tree and glared at the girl once again. "I'm starting to get tired of these games. Time to get serious." He stomped his foor on the ground and a circle of fire formed around him and Nevada. The fire walls were high and it was hard for Nevada to breathe with all the smoke and she began to cough. Max smirked. "That's better."

As the smoke added on, Nevada was loosing her breath very quickly. She grabbed her throat and fell to her knees. Max walked into the middle of the circle and stared down at her. She looked up at him with tears at the rim of his eyes. He felt a sudden twing of sadness hit him. Shrugged it off though.

Nevada then collasped on the ground from being overheated and quickly loosing fresh air. Max got rid of his fire. He then picked up Nevada and threw her over his shoudler. She was like a limp doll at the moment. But Max was too busy being pleased with himself than noticing the girl's limpness.

"Maybe I can acually get on his good side," Max mumbled, now completely serious. He glanced over at Nevada as she hung on his shoudler. What was this strange feeling in his chest suddenly? Was that guilt? "Absolutely not." 


	14. Logan Wilde

_My Time_

_By: Moro_

_Chapter Thirteen:_  
_Logan Wilde_

Brie stopped in mid attack when her cell phone rang. She quickly jumped back from an attack that Luke was about to hit her with. She smirked and whipped out her phone and quickly read the text. She nodded and turned to the two boys as they glared at her. They then noticed the sly smirk on her face and that she was starting to back away from the two.

"Afraid?" Luke asked.

"No," Brie said with a smirk. "Where's your little bird?"

Achilles raised an eyebrow. he then gasped when he turned around and saw that Nevada was gone. "Nevada!" He flew into the air and flew off into the forest in a desperate search.

Luke growled. He quickly turned back to Brie who was about to leave. "What did you do?"

"She made her own mistake!" Brie screamed at him. She then turned and ran off.

* * *

Gwen went flying back and hit a tree, knocking her unconscious. Eliat gasped and turned back to see Angus get tied down by the cobwebs. The next thing she knew she was also tied down. Rita ran at June but was tied up with Eliat. The two squirmed just like Angus. However, they were unsuccessful and were left to see June grab Gwen and Angus and leave.

"Gwen!" Eliat shouted out.

"And Angus!" Rita added.

* * *

Nevada's eyes fluttered open and she looked around at where she was. Another warehouse. She groaned and grabbed her head as she sat up. She felt dizzy from the sudden movement. She then looked around for someone. Anyone. But she was alone.

"Max?" she called out for a reply.

"Uh...Nevada? Is that you?"

Nevada stood up and ran over to a bundle of crates to see a very dizzy Gwen sitting up behind them. "Gwen? You okay?"

Gwen stood up and nodded. "Where are we?"

"I'm guessing another one of Max's warehouses," Nevada said. "Where is everyone else?"

"I don't know," Gwen mumbled as she looked around.

"Come with me," Brie said as she entered the room. "I'll take you to your bunks."

"We're not going anywhere with you," Nevada said with a frown as she crossed her arms. Gwen did the same. "We want to go home. Now."

Brie rolled her eyes. "Just come with me and then you can talk to Max about getting home."

Nevada pushed past Brie as she began to search for Max. She then saw him. He had his back to her as he stared out a window. Nevada grinded her teeth as she ran over to him and spun him around to look at her. He raised an eyebrow as he looked at her, confused.

"Take me home now," Nevada demanded.

Max frowned. "Let's not discuss this now."

"Why not?" Nevada asked as she advanced closer.

"Who's the girl, brother?"

Nevada turned around and gasped. A boy that looked to be nineteen stood before them. He had long black hair pulled into a low ponytail. He wore a black cloak over him but you could see his black boots. His dark brown eyes shined evilly.

"Brother?" Nevada asked as she looked to Max.

Max sighed. "Nevada, this is my older brother, Logan Wilde. He's one of the highest officers in the Creatures of the Night."


End file.
